Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having a high-voltage component and/or a low-voltage logic component and a non-volatile memory cell and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage component, a low-voltage logic component, and a non-volatile memory component can be arranged in a single memory device. However, since the operation principles of the high-voltage component, the low-voltage logic component, and the non-volatile memory component are different from one another, the structures and the manufacturing processes of these components are different from one another as well. In order for these different components to achieve the best performances in a single device and in order to optimize the manufacturing process, industry has been working on developing and improving the performance and the manufacturing process of the memory device which is arranged with a high-voltage component, a low-voltage logic component, and a non-volatile memory component.